


Гуси-лебеди

by Heylir



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Bentober, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Несколько эпизодов из жизни Бенджамина Теккерея: школьника, студента и библиотекаря.





	Гуси-лебеди

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Geese and Swans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433374) by [Heylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir)



> Написано на Bentober, день 11: Birds. (14.10.2019) Третья часть возникла уже в процессе написания, после того как вышла страница комикса с соответствующей информацией.

Порывы холодного ветра срывали листья с деревьев, печальные крики улетающих птиц вторили его всхлипам. Сидящий на скамейке Бен поднял глаза на темнеющий клин, медленно тянущийся по небу.

— Кто это? — спросил он у Верити.

Та мельком бросила взгляд:

— Дикие гуси. Летят на юг.

— Зачем?

— Спасаются от Рождества, — хмыкнула она.

Бен сморщил нос, как делал обычно, когда Ви говорила что-то нелепое.

— А по правде?

— Там теплее. Перезимуют, потом вернутся. Многие птицы так делают. — Она проводила птиц глазами: — Ты бы хотел уметь летать, Бенджи? Чтоб вот так сгонять в Африку и обратно?

Он пожал плечами:

— Наверное... но как? Дедушка Виктор ведь не хочет доделывать летучие корабли?

— Не-а, — Ви пнула носком сапожка камешек. — Говорит, устаревшая конструкция, нужно что-то побыстрее. Думает в сторону мгновенных скачков. Чтоб были длиннее, точнее и безопасней. А здорово б было — куда хочешь, там и окажешься!

— Удобно, — согласился Бен. — Но не очень интересно. Какой смысл тогда в экспедициях? Если можно сразу попасть куда хочешь. — Бен задумался. — Хотя... с Третьим Якорем так всё равно не получится? Магические возмущения не дадут.

— А ты бы хотел сплавать к Третьему Якорю? — чуть насмешливо спросила Ви.

— Я хотел бы прочитать про него в книжке, всё-всё. Но для этого надо, чтоб кто-нибудь сплавал. И всё подробно описал. — Бен снова посмотрел в небо. — Интересно, какие-нибудь птицы пролетают над Якорем? Если б они могли рассказать...

⁂

Больше всего в студенческой жизни Бен ненавидел медосмотры. Поэтому, естественно, он отправился в кабинет как можно раньше. К тому же он надеялся, что с утра народу будет немного, — и оказался прав.

Получасовая процедура прошла без неожиданностей. На последнем этапе, как положено, магомедик велел закатать рукав и обхватил запястье Бена манжетой с волшебным кругом. По коже побежали мурашки, сильно дёрнуло, датчик пискнул. Медик отстегнул манжету и взглянул на показания.

— Категория С, — хмыкнул он. — И куда только они лезут?

Бен поймал движение лицевых мышц вовремя — они не успели выдать его чувства. Эта ничего не выражающая маска с детства спасала его в самых разных ситуациях, пока Верити не научила его другим способам самозащиты. Но к ним можно было прибегать не всегда, уж для этого случая они точно не годились.

— Теккерей — один из прилежнейших наших учеников, — сухо заметил лектор по истории магии. По инструкции, на медосмотрах обязан был присутствовать хоть один преподаватель.

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся медик. — Что _таким_ ещё остается?

— Нас вполне устраивает наш студенческий контингент, — голос лектора стал ещё суше.

— Всяк своих гусей считает за лебедей, — медик записал результаты в карточку Бена. — Конечно, здесь не Виддершинский университет, приходится довольствоваться чем есть.

Бен увидел, как в свою очередь закаменело лицо лектора, и не выдержал.

— Гуси тоже бывают полезны, — вызывающе бросил он. — Говорят, они спасли Рим от нашествия варваров... сэр.

Медик и бровью не повёл, просто посмотрел сквозь Теккерея и сказал: «Вы свободны». Но Бен увидел, как чуть улыбнулся лектор, а ждущая своей очереди студентка показала ему большой палец.

⁂

Меньше всего в библиотеке Бен любил обслуживать читателей. Не только из-за первокурсников, глядящих на каталог, словно на дифф. уравнение (как они закончили школу, ни разу не побывав в библиотеке?) Или профессоров, которые постигли сокровенные тайны магии, но не понимали элементарных вещей: что редкую книгу из «глубинных» фондов _невозможно_ достать за минуту (да и за пять минут тоже!) и этот факт не изменит ни крайняя необходимость, ни академические заслуги профессора, ни волшебные слова «мне только посмотреть». Или читателей всех возрастов и рангов, упорно заполняющих половинки заявок по-разному, несмотря на пометки на бланках, развешенные образцы и его устные предупреждения.

Нет, всё это было мелочами и рутиной. Гораздо хуже...

Бен взглянул на студентку, нерешительно подошедшую к стойке выдачи. Плохой признак: читатели, не знающие, что делать, но знающие, что им надо, обычно сразу устремлялись к библиотекарю. А те, кто вообще не представлял, что им надо, как правило, зависали у входа.

— Чем могу вам помочь? — вежливо осведомился Бен, всё ещё надеясь на лучшее.

— Я только хотела спросить... это вы Бенджамин Теккерей?

— Я, — обречённо вздохнув про себя, признал Бен, потому что это было короче и вежливее, чем «На бейдже написано так».

— Тот самый? Что спас Университет в День Всех Грехов?

— Я был не один, — несколько натянуто ответил Бен.

— Я знаю! С вами был Сидней Малик, я училась с ним на одном курсе!.. Но вы были там, да?

Бен уже просто кивнул и мысленно перебрал список возможных сценариев диалога.

1) Иногда люди начинали благодарить и/или восхищаться, вызывая у Бена острое желание забраться под стойку. По счастью, он вовремя сообразил, что отвечать: «Да это пустяки» — будет нетактично. Теперь он просто говорил: «У меня были хорошие учителя» и «Я был в хорошей команде». Если перед ним стоял студент, он принимался рассуждать о важности хорошего образования и командных навыков. Больше минуты не выдерживал никто.

2) Иногда они задавали вопросы о других Грехах, с вполне понятным Бену любопытством. Здесь срабатывало: «Это долгая история, а мне платят не за разговоры».

3) Иногда же они спрашивали о Гордыне и том, как Бен её победил, а он отвечал просто: «Я не хочу об этом говорить».

Девушка тем временем набралась храбрости и выпалила: «Можно ваш автограф?»

Значит, четвертый вариант. Бен взял лист бумаги из стопки и потянул к себе перо.

Старший библиотекарь наконец вернулся с обеденного перерыва, чтобы сменить Бена на посту. «Сильно поклонники донимали?» — сочувственно поинтересовался он. Бен сделал неопределенный жест. «Ничего, рано или поздно закончится. И это не так уж страшно, — утешил он. — Думаю, не один человек хотел бы поменяться с тобой местами».

— Нет, — убежденно сказал Бен. — Никто не хочет поменяться с кем-то местами. На самом деле. Людям только кажется, что они этого хотят. Мне тоже... когда-то казалось, — тише добавил он.

Библиотекарь улыбнулся:

— Пойдёшь обедать?

— Сэр, если вы не возражаете, я лучше поработаю в отделе рукописей и эстампов. Мисс Стивенс говорит, обеспылевание там проводилось в прошлом году, а сверка по описи — пять лет назад. Если б вы разрешили заняться этим в свободное время?..

— Не разрешаю, — нахмурился Грин. — Работать надо в рабочее время. В обеденное — обедать, в свободное — отдыхать. Сначала поешь, потом к мисс Стивенс, но пусть не держит тебя до конца рабочего дня.

— Да, сэр!

Бен бодро шёл привычной уже дорогой, то и дело отвечая на приветствия знакомых. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме лёгкого голода и желания поскорей вернуться к работе после обеда. Университет больше не был для него недоступным, местом, куда могли войти только избранные счастличики, таким, как его брат с сестрой. Больше не было зависти или чувства неполноценности, лишь нетерпеливое предвкушение встречи с рукописями. И о Главном Зале вспоминалось... без стыда или гордости, просто как о неприятной, но добротно сделанной работе.

Бен больше не чувствовал себя гусем среди лебедей.


End file.
